Angelo, Bay and Ty: A lot of first experiences
by Princessatsea
Summary: In this story Bay is living with Angelo and Regina, who in turn are in a relationship. The story will revolve around the Bay and Ty relationship (my favorite pairing) and the relationship between Bay and her new parents. Emmet will also make a brief appearance. Rated M for strong sexual content and the spanking of a minor. If you are offended by this, please do not read.
1. Ty is back

Ty had returned from Iraq yesterday night at 2 AM. Bay had thought seriously about skipping school and running to see him. There was so much to explain. However, as she was currently grounded, she did not think that this would make matters better, so she grudgingly went to school and counted the minutes for it to end. She was supposed to be home right after school, but as her parents Jon and Kate where away with Daphne, and Bay was staying with her biological mother and father, she gathered that they were so thrilled at having her with them that a few hours delay would not count against her.

After the bad break-up from Emmet, Bay seriously needed a bit of tender loving care from Ty. She had not spoken to him since that phone call in which she told him that she was dating Emmet and she was dying to tell him all that had happened since then.

Finally at 6 PM, Bay was ringing Ty's doorbell. There was no answer. Bay rang again and banged the door. Finally there seemed to be some rustling noise inside. Ty opened the door with the chain link on. Bay saw his sleepy face. He looked at her with surprise showing in his eyes and closed the door, only to open it fully a second later.

"Bay, oh my god, are you ok?"

Bay jumped into his arms. Ty hugged her to him.

"I missed you so much", Bay inhaled his scent and looked at him properly for the first time. He looked different, there was a sort of a haunted look about him that had not been there before, his cheekbones were even more defined, the gorgeous hair was cut short.

"Bay, I am so happy to see you" Ty hugged her to him.

Bay took his face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth. Ty returned the kiss and after a little while, he pushed her back.

"Bay, I am not sure we should be doing this, I just got back after 11 months. I do not want to do something that you might regret later. You are with Emmet now."

"Oh Ty, I am not, I broke-up with Emmet a long time ago, he slept with Simone."

"He did WHAT?" Ty felt an angry flush creeping to his face "He cheated on you? How could he"

"I know Ty, we have talked about it, it was an unfortunate situation and there is more to it. We are friends, but I cannot be with him any more, he hurt my feelings too badly."

"Oh sweet Bay, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you by e-mail, I felt bad about our last conversation on the phone and I wasn't sure you still wanted me."

Ty enveloped Bay in a tight hug "Not want you, how could I not want you, I spent every day in Iraq thinking of you" he lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. Bay felt tears in her eyes as she returned his kiss. This was her Ty, this felt right. They suddenly felt a vibration and Bay took out her cell phone. There where 5 unanswered calls from Angelo. Ty looked at the name on the phone and his eyes became guarded. "Angelo"? He asked. Bay looked at the phone "Oh dear, I am in trouble, it is my Dad". Ty looked at her in confusion "Your DAD? What DAD?" Bay looked at Ty "I have a lot of explaining to do"

Ty sat on the couch and pulled Bay on his lap. He kissed her again "You sure do". Bay started explaining the whole story to Ty, whose eyes looked like saucers when he took it all in. "So you see, it is all complicated, and now I am living with Regina and Angelo for three weeks while Daphne is on holiday with the Kennishes. And I am officially grounded, for escaping and doing my wall art. I was so much looking forward to see you that I did not go home. Now Angelo must be furious, but I guess that they are so happy to have me living with them that I will only get a major dressing down."


	2. Parent's fury

Ty took a deep breath. It was a lot to take in and he was exhausted. He looked at Bay's beautiful face and never wanted to let go of her again. With an urgent need he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. Bay moaned and returned the kiss. He was so gorgeous and the primal need in him to be close to her was driving her insane. The phone vibrated once more. Bay picked it up and saw a text message from Angelo.

YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE

YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE GOING OUT AT 9.

WE EXPECT YOU HERE IN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES

Bay sighted "I guess I have to go, I wish I could run away with you" She quickly texted.

SORRY, AM ON MY WAY

Ty looked at her lovingly "Sweetheart go. I don't want you to be in more trouble than you already are. I wish you could stay here as well"

Bay was scheming the next devious idea already "You look exhausted, but if you are up to it, why don't you come by the house at 9:30? It will be past midnight when my parents come back and it will give us some time alone. Or even better, come with me in the car and stay outside for 30 minutes. After they leave I will let you in" Bay winked at Ty seductively. Ty felt his insides melt. How could he resist her? He would sleep later. "Bay Kennish Vasquez, you are truly devious. Ok let's go then"

Angelo was furious. He was pacing up and down in their bedroom running his fingers through his hair. Regina sat on the bed looking at him with an equally angry expression.

"Quelle domage Regina, who does she think we are, her friends? She is grounded, does not come home, does not pick up her phone, we are going crazy with worry and two hours later she sends a text saying she is SORRY" Angelo's voice thundered through the house.

"You are right Angelo, she has no respect for authority, no child of ours should behave like this. She has been spoilt rotten by the Kennishes"

"Regina, what should we do? Grounding does not work, taking away her computer and TV does not work, what works with that child?"

Regina looked at Angelo, an angry expression on her face "I am thinking that if I had behaved like that at her age, my father would have tanned my bare behind until I could not sit down for a week. Actually thinking back, he did do it a few times. Oh Angelo, she probably has inherited that naughty streak from me".

Angelo smiled for the first time in hours and pulled Regina into a tight hug. He patted her bottom lovingly "Until you could not sit down for a week, hmmm, and your point is?"

Regina smiled at Angelo "My point is that you should stop trying to be her friend and act like her father. When she comes home tonight you should teach her a lesson that she will not forget so quickly. She obviously thinks that she can get away with murder because we are so happy to have her living with us. That is true of course, but she is our daughter and she will have to learn to respect us, even if it's the hard way."


	3. Bay comes home

"Gosh Regina, you are right, even if it breaks my heart. I will not spank her on her bare bottom. My hand on her underwear should do the trick."

Regina walked toward the dresser and opened the drawer. She took out her heavy wooden hairbrush. "Sweetheart, this will do the trick. A few hand spanks on her panties will not work. She is 16, not 8."

Angelo looked at Regina, his eyes wide open in surprise. "Ma chere, I am not sure I can use that, she will hate my guts".

"No Angelo, she will love and respect you for it. Believe me, it has been put to use on Daphne since she was ten."

That is when they heard a car outside and the front door banging shut a moment later. Angelo looked at his watch: 8:45. He had fifteen minutes to teach his daughter a lesson that she would not forget in the foreseeable future. He went down the stairs, while Regina worked on her make-up. There she was, his flesh and blood, the same brown eyes staring back at him trying to look remorseful. "Dad, I am so sorry, I was studying after school at a café with a friend and had to put my phone on silent. I lost track of time and only saw your calls now. I did not want you to worry about me."

Angelo looked at her with his hands on his hips. He said in a quiet voice "Bay, go to your room, put on your pajamas, then come to our bedroom so that we can discuss your punishment with you. Be quick, you mother and I have to go out in 15 minutes."

Bay disappeared up the stairs "Wow that went well" she thought "I knew they were two softies". She could deal with another week of being grounded, Ty would have to travel for one week to be debriefed and they had a few hours tonight after all. She quickly put on her shorts and a t-shirt and made her way to her to her parents' room. She looked at Regina "Mum, I am so sorry, I know I will be grounded for longer now, I will study and not leave the house, I promise." Regina looked at her with a serious expression "Bay, I will let your father deal with this".

Bay turned around and looked at Angelo, he was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and choosing a shirt from his closet. "Bay, your mother and I have discussed your behavior and it is unacceptable. We are disappointed in you and want to teach you a lesson that we hope you will not forget too soon. You are getting a spanking".

Bay looked at Angelo in horror "A spanking? Oh no, I am not. I have never been spanked in my life, you can't do this, I am 16." Angelo looked at Bay, his serious expression not wavering "Do not dare to talk back to me, young lady. I am not in the mood, nor do I have the time to listen to you whine. If you have never been spanked before, now is the time. Maybe if you would have been, you would know better than to disobey your parents. You are always blaming your rebellious behavior on the circumstances of your upbringing. Now is the time to show you what would have happened in our household if you had misbehaved". Angelo was angry, the last thing he needed was his spoilt daughter talking back to him. Every reservation he had felt in the last 20 minutes had disappeared. His beautiful daughter was about to get the bottom tanning of her life.


	4. The punishment

He watched Bay backing towards the door. He sat down on the bed "If you are not over my knee in 10 seconds, I will spank you on your bare bottom. Believe me, you do not want to test your mother and me right now." Bay looked at Regina pleadingly. Regina shook her head and signaled for Bay to go to Angelo. Bay sighted and walked slowly towards Angelo. She sniffled "Dad, please don't do this, it wont happen again, please".

Angelo took her arm and pulled her over his knees "I hope this won't happen again, but if it does you will now know what to expect." He positioned Bay so that her bottom was in the middle of his legs. Her short sleeping shorts slipped up as she was stretched and rode up to the crease of her bottom. "Well, well, this is almost on the bare" Angelo thought as he positioned his big hand in the middle of her small bottom. Without losing more time he started slapping Bay's bottom at a moderate force and settled into a steady rhythm. Left, right, top, bottom. SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP.

Bay took the punishment silently; she swore to herself that she would not give them the satisfaction of crying. While the first couple of spanks were embarrassing, but tolerable, she was now starting to feel a nasty sting as Angelo continued to slap her bottom without skipping a beat. Bay felt tears in her eyes and sniffled "Dad, please stop, it is enough, it hurts". Angelo continued in a steady rhythm "It hurts? A spanking is meant to hurt Bay, and believe me, this is nothing. I am going to teach you a lesson you won't forget". He continued slapping her bottom and he could now see a rosy tinge in the previously alabaster skin. He was feeling his hand getting tired though.

"Do you know what else this is called, Bay: a warm-up. Now for the main part of the spanking. Regina, ma chere, please hand me your hairbrush." Bay tried to leap-up from Angelo's lap. She sobbed "Dad, not a hairbrush, please, I am in so much pain, I have learned my lesson. MUM!" Regina looked at Bay sternly "Your father and I discussed your behavior at length, a good hard spanking with my hairbrush is just what you need, young lady." Bay tried to get-off Angelo's lap, but he held her firmly. She tried to cover her bottom, but Angelo pinned her legs between his and held her arm in the small of her back. He rested the back of the hairbrush on Bay's bottom. "Prepare to really cry, ma petite fille, this is going to hurt".

Without further ado, he started to spank Bay's bottom with the same force and pattern as before, except that now it was not his hand that was crashing into Bay's bottom, it was Regina's heavy hairbrush. WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK. Angelo was wielding the brush relentlessly sparing not a single part of his daughter's bottom. After ten spanks the pain built-up to such an unbearable level that Bay let out a loud scream "AWWWWWW, DADDY, OOOOOWWWWHIEEE, STOP, PLEASE STOP". Her body was wracked by sobs and her nose was running.

In the meantime, Ty was standing not to far away, waiting behind a large tree. Suddenly Bay's screams coming from upstairs startled him. He stepped closer to the house and tried to listen. He heard a thudding noise and Bay's cries of agony. Ty flushed in anger. His love was getting a spanking. And judging by her screams a very painful one. Ty knew that Bay was incredibly proud and resilient and would not have been crying if she wasn't in extreme agony. Those bastards. Ty could not make out if it was Regina or that Angelo, her so called Dad, who was laying into her. He wanted to burst through that door and make it stop. He took a deep breath. There was nothing he could do. Those people were her parents, he had known Regina for years. His princess would have to grin and bare it. All he could offer was some comfort later. Ty tried to calm his angry thoughts by thinking about holding Bay in his arms in a little while and kissing away her tears.

WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK and on it went, Angelo was having none of Bay's cries and sobs. He continued spanking her, sticking to his pattern, left, right, top, bottom, wielding the hairbrush expertly. Her bottom was now very red. Bay was sobbing and there was no more fight left in her. She was lying limply across her Dad's lap. Angelo knew she had learned her lesson. Just to make it sink it he gave her three very hard whacks on the top of each of her legs, which were not protected by any fabric. Bay let out a loud yelp. The hairbrush left six angry red oval prints. Angelo knew that she would feel those last spanks for some time to come.

"Sweetheart, your spanking is finished" Angelo let Bay lay over his knees for another minute, then stood her up and hugged her to him. He had tears in his eyes. Bay clung to him sobbing. "I am sorry Dad, so sorry". Angelo looked at Regina who was looking at them tenderly. "Shhhhh, ma petite, all is ok now, I love you very much" He kissed Bay's cheek and stroked her back. "I love you too Dad, I promise I will never come home again late." Angelo smiled at his daughter "I hope so. At least now you know what will happen if you do. Now go to your room and stay there, your mother and I are already running late." Bay went to hug her mother. Regina kissed her on the head. "I love you" she whispered.

Angelo stood up and picked up his shirt. He hurriedly got dressed and put on his tie and his jacket. Then he held out his arm for Regina. She smiled at him and laced her arm with his. Bay looked at them through puffy eyes. She should have been angry, but she was not. She felt loved and a feeling that she belonged with them. How was that possible, after her father had just given her the spanking of a lifetime . She kissed both of them goodbye and went to her room giving them a good look of the red prints the brush had left on her legs.

Once they were downstairs Regina looked at Angelo "My, my, that was quite a show, I did not guess you had it in you. I think our daughter has learned her lesson and will be reminded of it whenever she sits down for some days to come"

Angelo opened the door and smiled at her ruefully "I did not enjoy that, ma chere, in fact I think it was one of the most difficult things I had to do in my life. But she needed it, that is for sure. My hand has learned a lesson as well" He shook and clenched and unclenched his hand, while he was opening the door for Regina.


	5. Making out

Ty was back behind the big tree. The spanking seemed to have ended and he saw some shadows moving behind the curtains upstairs. He was so angry that all the hairs were standing up on the back of his neck. He saw Regina and a man stepping out and he saw the guy flexing his right hand. So it had been him. Ty wanted to jump him there and then. He was hoping that it had been Regina who had administered the punishment, somehow that would have made it more bearable. But it hadn't been. It had been that tall, handsome stranger who had put his girlfriend through all that suffering. Ty took a deep breath and reminded himself that that "stranger" was Bay's father, as hard as it was to take in, and Ty had no business interfering. He almost wished he could have stayed home. Once he saw the car disappearing into the night, he walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Bay was lying on her bed, face down. Her bottom was burning. Every time she tried to move she felt pain. Suddenly she heard the doorbell. Oh no, she had forgotten that Ty had been outside all this time, while she was spanked like a five year old over her father's lap. She felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment. How much would he have heard through the closed windows? Just her luck that on the first day she saw her man after 11 months, she had been reduced to a bawling baby. Bay winced as she slowly stood-up and she slowly went to the bathroom to wash her face. She grimaced as she looked in the mirror, puffy eyes and a tear streaked face looking back at her. Ty would leave her on the spot if he was in his right mind. There was nothing she could do now, he was at the door, she was the one who had brought him here, she had to open it.

Ty stood patiently at the door. He figured she needed some time to put herself together and would open it eventually. The door opened a short time later and all the anger that Ty had been feeling disappeared as he looked at the small girl in her shorts and t-shirt with the teary eyes. He said nothing, just folded her into his arms carefully and held her for a long time. Bay melted into his embrace, she was grateful that no words were spoken.

Eventually she looked-up at Ty. "I was spanked, I guess you already know." Ty kissed her forehead "I did, I heard your screams and that bastard hitting you, I want to report him to child protection services, oh I want to hurt him so bad." Bay placed a finger on his lips. "Shhhh, sweetheart, it is ok, I guess I deserved every one of those spanks. Well, maybe not the last six. I have been a dreadful brat and they were at their whit's end. You were away for a long time; I have not been treating any of my two sets of parents very well. Let's go upstairs."

She took Ty's hand and he followed her up the stairs and into her room. He saw the red marks on the top of her legs and felt his anger come back. Bay gestured for Ty to lie down on the bed and when he did she stretched out on top of him. "Sorry baby, you will have to bear the brunt of my weight now, I cannot face lying on my back". Ty sighted in content "I cannot thing of any other position I would rather have you in". He kissed her gently and Bay returned the kiss passionately. Ty stroked her back and gently put his hands on her bottom. She winced and he was shocked at the heat that met his hands. "Gheez Bay, he really laid into you, didn't he? Bastard". Bay kissed him again. "Stand down soldier. It was the first spanking I ever got, Dad certainly made an impression. I want to be well behaved for the rest of my life. You know what's funny; I thought I would hate him for it, but quite the opposite. Up until now Angelo was trying to be my friend, he even covered for me when I was grounded by my other Dad. After he gave me that horrible spanking I love and respect him more for it. Somehow he feels more like a Dad now. Ty smiled "Well, I got quite a few while growing up, mostly well deserved I must admit. Unfortunately once the pain was gone, I forgot about the lesson learned very quickly."

Bay kissed him again, this time with more passion, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Ty squeezed her hips and hugged her to him. He had longed for this moment for the last 11 months; it had broken his heart when she had told him that she was dating Emmett.

Now he felt like he had reached paradise. That feeling also extended to his groin and Bay suddenly felt his hard member pressing into her middle. "Stand down soldier indeed" Ty whispered with a smile. Bay pressed herself into him "Will you make love to me?" He took her face in his hands and looked into those big brown eyes "I will make sweet love to you, my angel, over and over again" He kissed her "But not today". Bay looked at him, disappointment all over her face "Oh Ty, why not, I want you, I missed you."

Ty took a deep breath. She was a little minx alright "Because my sweet hammer girl, I have waited for this for the past eleven months, and I will not want you to remember the first time we made love in the same thought as your first spanking. Plus you are in too much pain to really enjoy it tonight." Bay pouted "I figured that I am already in pain, so a bit more won't matter really."

Ty looked at her, surprise showing on his face "Pain? Bay, are you…, was this supposed to have been your first time?" Bay blushed furiously "Yes and no, yes I am a virgin and no, my first time was going to be the day you took me home after the party and you lied to me and told me that you had no protection."

"Oh sweetheart, I had no idea, and all this time with Emmett?"

"No Ty, we never got round to it, and then he slept with Simone."

"Well Bay, that's it then. I will most definitely not be making love to you tonight. I will make sure that your first time will be special and I will set the scene for it after I get back."

Bay gave him a kiss and ground against him once more "You realize that this is the second time now that you reject me"

Ty groaned "Bay, you are killing me you little witch. I would never dream of rejecting you. Now that I know it was going to be your first time I am so happy that I did, it would have killed me to have taken your virginity and then having to leave three days later"

Bay sighted "Are you sure, because I read about these things and I could be on top" She wiggled her eyebrows at him seductively. Ty groaned again "It will hurt a bit and being on top will not help. You will need to let me take control; I promise I will be as gentle as I can. An talking about this is definitely not helping, because you are making me incredibly horny and I have made-up my mind."

With that he gently pushed Bay off him and let her lay on her stomach. He lay next to her and stroked her back. Bay pushed her head against the pillow and stomped her legs against the bed in protest. Then she scrunched her face in pain. Ty laughed "See baby, that is exactly what I mean."

"So since I can't make you change your mind, tell me about Iraq"

Ty's face became guarded and his eyes haunted "I saw horrible things Bay, things that no one should see, things that should never happen. Last month I started feeling ill and they ran some tests. Turns out that I have been diagnosed with Diabetes. Who would have thought? Now I have to take daily insulin injections. They have discharged me, I guess it was too risky to have a diabetic running around, who could go into shock at any moment. That is why I have to travel for my debrief and discharge" Bay looked at him in disbelief "Does that mean you are staying? Like forever" Ty stroked her cheek "Yes baby, and I was upset about it. The thought of being in the same town, but not being able to be with you. But now I cannot think of a better thing. I will look for a job as soon as possible, at least the army will assist me with that."

Bay's face lit-up like a Christmas tree. "I am so happy, Ty that was the best present you could have given me…even better than possibly making love to me." Ty smiled "We will see about that, maybe you will change your mind when we get around to doing it. I think that we will bring the house down." Now he was the one wiggling his eyebrows. Bay sighted and rolled her eyes.

Ty laughed and got off the bed. "You look exhausted angel, I certainly am. Can we call a taxi? I better go home before your father gets back. So much for spankings working in improving your behavior. If he sees you with an ex-soldier in your bed that will be it." Bay looked disappointed but she slowly rose and dialed the number of the taxi. She walked downstairs with Ty. They hugged until they heard the taxi pull-up outside. Bay patted his chest "Next time….again", Ty winked at her and kissed her "Next time"!

He got into the taxi and Bay stayed at the door until she saw it disappear into the night. She sighted in content. Her Ty was back and he was staying. She slowly got into bed, winced and then lay on her stomach. "Damn you Dad" But she fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was fast asleep when Angelo walked in to check on her an hour later. He kneeled next to the bed and kissed her face. He then pulled the covers over her and saw that the top of her legs were still rosy. He felt a pang of guilt; maybe he had been too hard on her after all. He turned off the lights and joined Regina in the bed. That night he did not sleep well.


	6. Angel Bay

When Angelo and Regina got down the next day, Bay was already dressed in her uniform and preparing breakfast. She smiled at her parents and gave them each a kiss "Good morning, would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Angelo and Regina's jaws dropped. "Are you ok, Bay?" Regina asked worriedly. "I am fine Mum, except that I need to have my breakfast standing and I am dreading sitting in school all day. But Dad certainly left his mark yesterday; I will try not to disappoint you in future." Bay rubbed her bottom. Angelo was looking slightly guilty. "I am happy you feel like that, ma fille, I do hope that we taught you a lesson, now off to school with you". Bay left humming happily. Ty was leaving in two days, she figured that she had nothing to do for the next week, but for keeping her parents happy." If her French test came with a good grade, her father would be so proud that the grounding would be stopped and she would have some time for Ty when he returned. Life could not be better.

When Bay came back in the afternoon, she went straight to her room and studied French for one hour. She then did History for another hour. Then she heard her parents coming in. Bay went down and looked at Angelo "Bienvenue Papa, est-ce que tu as passe une bonne journee" Angelo's mouth dropped open (for the second time today Bay noted, she was doing pretty well). "Oui ma chere et toi?" Bay smiled "Moi aussi". Angelo gave her a hug. "I am so proud of you, what was that all about?" Bay looked at him adoringly "I have a French Dad, that is the subject I have been focusing on now for the past month."

Angelo melted, he had been so scared that she would reject him after what had happened yesterday. But there was his sweet daughter greeting him in French and asking him if he had a nice day. Life could not be better. At that moment Regina came running down the stairs waving her cell phone. "Bay, guess what, your grandmother has just called, Ty came back two days ago. How exciting, I have invited him for lunch here tomorrow. Apparently he is leaving again in two days. What a shame that Daphne can't be here."

Bay looked at Regina and blanched slightly. Regina misunderstood "Oh sweetheart, I am sorry, I thought you would like to see him. Should I make-up an excuse and cancel?" Bay mumbled "No, Mum, it is fine, I am just surprised. I would love to see Ty." Angelo looked up "And who is this guest of ours if I may ask". Regina looked at Bay, then at Angelo. Bay shook her head. "He was our neighbor, when I lived with Daphne at the old house. Daphne and Ty basically grew-up together. Bay met him later and they became friends as well. He left for the army about one year ago, but now he is back.

Angelo smiled "Well, in that case I am happy to meet any friends of my favorite girls"

Bay excused herself and went to her room. She took out her cell phone

TY, WHAT IS HAPPENING, MUM SAYS YOU ARE COMING FOR LUNCH TOMORROW. NOT GOOD.

She hit the sent button. A minute later her cell phone beeped.

XXX

Bay shook her head

NO, NO DON'T XXX ME, I AM NOR READY FOR YOU TO MEET MY DAD

She hit the send button. Her phone beeped again

I AM DYING TO MEET YOUR DAD

Oh dear, this was not good, not good at all

HE DOES NOT KNOW WE DATED. I ASKED MUM NOT TO TELL.

Send. Beep

Ty: WHY NOT ?

Bay: BECAUSE HE WILL FREAK OUT. PROMISE THAT YOU WILL BEHAVE.

Ty: WILL TRY

Bay: I AM SERIOUS TY, OTHERWISE I WILL ASK REGINA TO CANCEL

Ty: I MISS YOU BABY, HOW IS THAT DELECTABLE BOTTOM DOING TODAY

Bay: IT IS BETTER WHY DO YOU CARE

Ty: BECAUSE I LOVE YOUR BODY AND I WANT TO CLAIM IT

Bay: AM DOING EVERYTHING IN MY POWER FOR THAT TO HAPPEN

Ty: WE WILL MAKE THE HOUSE COME DOWN BABE

Bay: PLEASE DON'T RUIN IT TOMORROW

Ty: WOULDN'T DREAM OF IT XXX

Bay deleted the messages and put the cell phone back in her bag. She did not have a good feeling about this. She went down and had diner with her parents. Afterwards she stayed in the living room with them watching a TV show. She was behaving in an angelical manner and they loved it. At 10 Bay excused herself and went to bed.

Regina looked at Angelo "See, I told you. A good spanking does wonders sometimes"

Angelo nodded "I am amazed, I love her so much. I dread the day that she has to go back to the Kennishes".

Regina sighed "I know, we will have to take one step at a time. I love Bay, but equally I love Daphne as well."

Angelo pulled Regina into his arms and kissed her. "Everything will be fine, mon amour, I promise. Now let's go to bed. I am dying to make passionate love to you."

Regina giggled like a school girl and followed Angelo up the stairs.


	7. Emmett

The next morning was a Saturday and Bay slept in. When she got down to the kitchen it was past 10 and Angelo and Regina were dressed and having breakfast.

Regina was on the phone: "Ty, I can't believe you are back, I am so excited that you are coming for lunch, I am sorry that Daphne is not here, she would have loved to see you. But the good news is that I invited Emmett to come". Bay nearly dropped the orange juice.

There was a pause and Regina was listening with her brow furrowed.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry to hear that, of course you should go. I will tell Emmett to come anyway. I will see you in one week then".

Regina exchanged some more pleasantries before hanging-up.

"Good morning Bay, are you feeling ok? You look a bit pale. I just spoke to Ty, he says he cannot make it, his aunt is coming to see him."

"What a shame, why is Emmett coming then" Bay said.

"I cannot tell him not to come now sweetie, but the two of you are friends, right?"

"Yes I guess it will be fine" Bay said and went up to take a shower. She texted Ty.

Bay: SO YOU DECIDED NOT TO COME

Ty: GOOD MORNING MY LOVE, YES, I AM NOT SURE I CAN SIT THROUGH LUNCH WITH THE MAN WHO BEAT MY GIRL AND THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON HER. I WANT TO PUNCH BOTH OF THEM

Bay: YES IS FOR THE BETTER IF YOU ARE NOT HERE WITH EMMETT

Ty: I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE AT THAT LUNCH EITHER

Bay: I HAVE NO CHOICE, I AM GROUNDED

Ty: IF HE TOUCHES YOU I WILL KILL HIM. YOUR BODY BELONGS TO ME

Bay: HE WON'T, DON'T WORRY

Bay had a shower and sat down to study, since she had nothing else to do. This was not how she had planned all this. At least she and Emmett were on friendly terms. She could easily sit through lunch with him.

A few hours later Emmett was at the door with his mother, exchanging pleasantries with Regina in sign-language. Bay signed hello and he smiled at her. They sat down for lunch shortly after and it all went well. After dessert Emmett asked if he could hang-out with Bay for a bit. Regina signed that Bay was grounded, but would allow them one hour together. Bay signed for Emmett to go up, while she went to the bathroom.

When Bay entered her room she saw Emmett's livid face. He was holding her cell phone.

"Emmett what are you doing with my phone, that is private"

Emmett was so furious and signing so fast that Bay was unable to follow. She only got the signs for grounded, disobeying, and Ty. Oh dear. Bay furiously snatched the phone away from Emmett. There were 9 messages from Ty and Emmett had read all of them.

Message 1

HOW IS LUNCH GOING, I AM JEALOUS, I HOPE THAT LITTLE BRAT LEAVES SOON!

Message 2

I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE YOU IN MY ARMS AGAIN, CANNOT STOP THINKING ABOUT LAST NIGHT

Message 3

HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER AFTER THAT HARD SPANKING I AM SO SORRY

Message 4

I AM HORNY FOR YOU BABE

Message 5

I CANT WAIT FOR NEXT WEEK

Message 6

I WILL MAKE LOVE TO YOU OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN

Message 7

I AM GOING TO KISS EVERY SINGLE INCH OF YOUR BODY

Message 8

IT WILL BE MEMORABLE

Message 9

REMEMBER THAT THE HOUSE WILL COME DOWN

Bay blushed. She was angry with Emmettt for having touched her phone and reading her extremely private messages. Emmett was pacing up and down furiously. _**I will kill him**_ he signed. Bay glared at him she signed and spoke at the same time, afraid that her message would not come across otherwise '_**How dare you Emmett, this is my phone, these are my messages, this is my boyfriend, you have no right'**_. Emmett was flushed a deep red, he was still signing way to fast for Bay to understand, she could only make out a few signs here and there '_**bloody bastard…coming back like nothing happened…hope you want to be abused…rest of life**_' Bay looked at him furiously '_**You are signing too fast, I can't understand what you are saying. What do you mean, like nothing happened? Ty never did anything to me, he did not cheat on me with my ex best friend. And he certainly did not abuse me, unfortunately he hardly touched me**_'

Emmett looked confused and took a deep breath. He tried to sign slower '_**What do you mean, has not touched you, he says he spanked you and that he is going to make love to you over and over again**_'. Understanding dawned on Bay's face '_**Oh Emmettt, don't be stupid, Ty never lay a hand on me, Angelo gave me a hard spanking with a hairbrush two days ago and Ty was here afterwards. I begged him to make love to me, but he refused as I was in too much pain**_' Emmett raised his eyebrows and looked shocked '_**Angelo spanked you? With Regina's hairbrush? The one she uses on Daphne**_?' Now it Bay's turn to look surprised '_**On Daphne? I had no idea. No wonder she would not come to my help, it was probably all her idea**_' Emmett was back to signing '_**And you are suddenly planning on loosing your virginity to that bastard? He will leave you as soon as he has had his fun with you**_'. Bay could not believe she was having this conversation with Emmett, after all he did to her '_**For your information I am not suddenly planning, I wanted to lose it to him 11 months ago. He was too much of a gentleman then, as he was leaving. Besides it is none of your business what I do with my virginity. He is five times the man you will ever be. Now get out of my room**_.' Emmett looked at her, eyes full of hurt. He turned his back on her and stomped out of the room.


	8. Anticipation

Bay took a deep breath, she was furious. How dared he. She lay on her bed and took her phone. She read all the messages from Ty again and felt a tingle all over her body. She was counting the days to see him again. There was one new message.

Ty: BABE, I AM WORRIED, IS EVERYTHING OK?

Bay: EMMETT JUST LEFT, WE HAD AN ARGUMENT, HE READ YOUR MESSAGES BEFORE I GOT TO THEM

Ty: BASTARD, IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HIM, HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU OR ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO YOU

Bay: HE LEFT NOW, OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER. I MISS YOU SO MUCH

Ty: I MISS YOU TOO MY ANGEL, I WISH YOU COULD BE IN MY ARMS RIGHT NOW

Bay: PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LAST 8 DAYS

Ty: IT WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT PRINCESS I SWEAR

Bay: I KNOW IT WILL IT JUST SEEMS LIKE A LIFETIME AWAY. I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MY FRENCH BOOK SO I GET GOOD GRADES AND GET THE AFTERNOON OFF TO BE WITH YOU

Ty: OK BABES YOU GO STUDY FRENCH AND SOMETHING ELSE AS WELL, I HAVE PLANS FOR WHICH WE NEED MORE THAN ONE AFTERNOON

Bay: OH REALLY AND WHAT MIGHT THOSE PLANS BE

Ty: I CAN'T DISCLOSE THEM FULLY AS THEY NEED TO BE DEMONSTRATED BUT IT INVOLVES TWO NAKED BODIES. I LEAVE THE REST TO YOUR IMAGINATION

Bay: UNFORTUNATLY I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN SUCH MATTERS SO MY IMAGINATION DOES NOT STRETCH THAT FAR

Ty: GIVE ME TWO AFTERNOONS AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE A GRADUATE. GO STUDY NOW.

Bay felt a tingle again. These text messages were not helping. How was she supposed to concentrate now? She wanted to read them over and over again, but deleted them instead. The experience with Emmett had been enough; she could not imagine what Regina and Angelo would think if they read about fully naked bodies. Just thinking of that made her shiver. She lay on the bed instead and started day dreaming. After an hour she took out her history book. She needed two A's now to score two afternoons off.

After spending the entire weekend studying to a point that Regina and Angelo actually were worried about her, Bay went back to school on Monday, confident that she would ace her tests. Ty could not call her or text her as he was in a secret location being debriefed, so she could concentrate fully on studying and being a good girl. On Friday Bay waited anxiously for the results. When they came she jumped up and down with joy. An A in French and an A- in History. She could not believe it. Last time it had been a D and a C-. She ran home after school and put the two tests on the kitchen table. Then she went to her room and fantasized about Ty and the following day.

An hour later she heard the door close and two minutes later she heard Regina shriek with excitement "Honey, come look at this, you won't believe it". A few moments later she heard Angelo laugh, then her name being called. She ran down the stairs and into Angelo's open arms. "Bay, fille, you had an A in French, you could not have made me prouder." Regina joined them in the hug "Bay, I am so proud of you, what happened"

Bay beamed at them "You know the other day when Dad spanked me, it was like an eye-opener. I finally thought about all the things that lead up to it and I was so embarrassed. I can't believe I treated you like that. I love you so much, I am so sorry. But Dad, please do not make it a habit." Angelo had tears in his eyes, he hugged her to him tightly "Oh sweetheart, I felt so bad about having to spank you, it was one of the most difficult things I had to do in my life. How about I take my girls out for diner?"

They sat through diner and when they were having dessert Bay saw her chance "Mum, Dad, I wanted to ask you something. Tomorrow evening there is this concert at the stadium, the one with my favorite band. Is there any chance that you would let me watch it? I know I am still grounded, but if I could go, it would really make my day." Regina looked at Angelo and he smiled and shrugged his shoulders "Ma cherie, I think we can give you the afternoon. You had an A in French after all, and you showed us that you can be responsible. Go and enjoy yourself. You are free to go after lunch. But be home by nine." He shook his finger at her "And not one minute later". Bay hugged Angelo "Thank you Dad, thank you Mum, this means so much to me. Nine it is"

They went home and Bay pretended to be tired and yawned loudly. "All that studying has exhausted me, I am going to bed". She gave Angelo and Regina a hug and went upstairs. She had resisted taking her mobile with her to the restaurant as she would have not been able to resist checking it in case Ty started texting. She turned it on and sure enough, there were two texts.

Ty: I AM BACK HOME I MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY.

Ty: I HOPE YOU STAYED OUT OF TROUBLE AND THAT YOUR GORGEOUS BOTTOM IS UNSPANKED. WILL NOT RE-SCHEDULE AGAIN

Bay: HELLO TO YOU TOO. MY BOTTOM IS UNSPANKED AND ALL YOURS

Ty: I AM HAPPY AND PROMISE THAT I WILL KISS EVERY INCH OF IT

Bay: UUUGH THAT IS GROSS. GOT AFTERNOON OFF TOMORROW. WILL COME AROUND 2. HAVE TO BE BACK AT 9.

Ty: NOT ONE SINGLE PART OF THAT BODY IS GROSS. TOMORROW I WILL HAVE 7 HOURS TO EXPLORE ALL OF IT

Bay: THE SAME QUESTION 1 YEAR LATER: DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING

Ty: NOT THE SAME ANSWER 1 YEAR LATER: I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS

Bay felt the now familiar tingle that came with Ty's text messages. She could not believe it. In less than 15 hours she was not going to be a virgin anymore. She felt a bit apprehensive about the pain, but this was it. There was no going back. She tried to go to sleep, but tossed and turned for another hour.


	9. First time

The next morning Bay sat down with her parents at the breakfast table. She made polite chit-chat with them and then they went shopping for groceries. When they returned home Bay went to have a shower. She shaved her legs and used a vanilla scented skin scrub. After she had gotten dressed she went looking for Regina. She found her reading in her room. Regina looked at her daughter and smiled. Bay smiled back "Mum, it has been so long since I got to go out, would you mind doing my hair and helping me with my make-up?" Regina looked thrilled. "Of course I will sweetheart, have a seat." Regina expertly worked foam into her hair and then used a diffuser to make her curls look glossy and springy. Afterwards she applied a discreet make-up that made Bay's entire features stand out. Bay looked in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked great. She hugged her mother "Thank you so much Mum, it looks lovely" Regina smiled "Have fun today Bay, and don't forget to be back by 9, otherwise you know what will happen." She pointed at her hairbrush and Bay shuddered "I won't be a minute late, I promise".

At 1:30 bay got into her car. It was finally happening. Ten minutes later she was at Ty's door. Bay turned off her cell phone. She rang the doorbell and he opened the door almost immediately. He caught his breath when he saw her. "Baby, you look amazing" he enveloped her into a tight hug. Bay hugged and kissed him. They both moaned. None of them had the wish to speak. After some time Ty broke the kiss and looked at her. Bay nodded. Ty picked Bay up and carried her to the bedroom. Bay started to tug at his shirt. She gasped when she saw the room. Ty had put the blinds down and lit candles, so that the entire room was lit in a subtle glow. "Oh Ty" she gasped "You did all this for me"? Ty looked at her lovingly "I told you I would set the scene, I want to make this special. Nothing is too much for the first time we make love". He gently lowered Bay on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Bay's eyes opened in wonder. She had briefly seen him without a shirt one year ago, but now he stood there, the lights of the candles lighting all his defined muscles. Bay reverently ran her hand across his six-pack. "Do you like what you are seeing" Ty asked. Bay nodded. He stroked her cheek "My body is yours; you can do with it whatever you want". He lowered himself until he was next to Bay and pushed the hair back from her face. He kissed her again, running his left hand across the length of her body. He was so hard. The subtle scent of vanilla assaulted his nostrils and he took a deep breath. "I need to see you" he whispered. Bay nodded and got-up. She stood in front of Ty and slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head. Her long hair covered her bra. She then unbuttoned her trousers and let them fall to the floor.

Ty took a deep breath. She was wearing a black lacey bra and matching panties and as she stood there with her alabaster skin, she looked like a goddess. Bay stood between his knees. He pulled her hair back and reverently ran his hands over her body. "You are so beautiful, there are no words". Bay smiled. "Now you". Ty got-up and quickly took off his jeans. Bay gulped when she saw the buldge in his boxers. Ty saw the flicker of apprehension in her eyes and pulled her into a hug "Don't worry, everything will be fine, I will take care of you". He pulled her on the bed and lay next to her.

Ty cupped her breast, running his thumb over her nipple and circling it slowly. Bay moaned. He lowered her bra and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking it leisurely. "Oh Ty that feels amazing". Ty looked up at her with smoldering eyes "You have felt nothing yet, love". He did the same with her right nipple, then lifted her slightly so he could undo her bra. When it fell off her, he took another deep breath "Have I told you how beautiful you are" Bay smiled "Only about 10 times" Ty let out a groan and ran his tongue from her neck to each of her nipples, venturing further down until he reached her belly-button. Bay sighted in pleasure and ran her hands through his hair "I promised I would kiss every inch of your body. I have a lot of ground to cover still". Bay flushed, she could feel the moisture gathering between her legs.

Ty proceeded to kiss her right leg, all the way to her feet where he kissed each one of her toes. Then he did the same with her left leg and slowly kissed his way up her body until he reached her mouth. Bay was writhing in pleasure "Please make love to me". Ty smiled at her "I am making love to you. If you mean having sex with you, you will have to wait. You are not ready to take me in just yet." He lay on her side and stroked her body. He moved his left hand to her panties and stroked her center slowly. Bay groaned. It felt unbelievable. She had a tingling knot in her stomach that felt like it would explode any minute. Ty tugged at her panties and Bay lifted her hips so that he could slide them off. Ty looked at the perfect triangle of hair and wanted to sink his head into it. Later, he thought. He slowly parted her folds with his fingers and found her clit. She was so wet. He gathered the juices with his finger and circled it slowly. Bay let out a loud moan and pressed herself into his hand. "Ty, what are you doing with me, I feel like…ohhhhhh" Bay had her first orgasm. She moaned and her whole body shuddered. She opened her eyes groggily and looked at Ty "What was that? That was unbelievable. I think the walls are starting to shake". Ty laughed loudly "Baby, that was an orgasm, I will promise you many more". Bay smiled "I look forward to them". Ty resumed circling her clit and Bay closed her eyes. Not in her dreams had she thought that it would be like this. Ty explored further and inserted his index finger into her. Bay was startled and opened her eyes. She involuntarily clenched her legs shut. "Shhhh love" she heard Ty's soothing voice "It's ok, just relax, I did not mean to scare you." Bay relaxed her body and Ty inserted his finger further. He slowly tried to move his finger around, spreading her juices. She was so tight. Ty worried for the first time that day. "Ty, am I doing something wrong? You don't look happy". Ty kissed her "Sweetheart, there is nothing you could ever do wrong. You feel very tight, I am worried that I might hurt you."

Bay looked into his eyes "I can take it. It will only be this time, right?" Ty nodded and removed his finger. He lay on top of her and Bay lifted her hips, seeking his hardness. Ty pressed into her and Bay moaned. "Now, please" Ty shook his head and once again made the trip with his mouth down her body. This time he stopped when he reached her center. He rested his head against her, and then ran his tongue down the length of her. Bay shrieked and tried to get away from him "Ty, what are you doing, that is gross, you can't kiss me THERE". Ty placed each of his arms under her legs and pinned her to the bed "Baby, you taste delectable and I will most certainly kiss you THERE, and you will have to get used to it as I will be doing it often" Ty sought her clit with his tongue and circled it leisurely. Bay gripped the covers. This was soooo wrong, but felt sooo good. She started writhing on the bed, but Ty had her firmly pinned. Soon her body was shaking again and she had a second orgasm, this one much more powerful than the first one. Ty lay on top of her again and looked at her face. She looked at him with a dazed expression "Ty, you are going to be the death of me". He smiled and stroked her cheek "I certainly hope so".

Bay ran her hands along his back and looked at him. She was blushing. "What is it angel". Bay stuttered "I would like to, ehmm, see you now". Ty smiled and stood up. He lowered his boxers. Bay gulped loudly as she saw him standing there in his full glory. She had never seen an erect penis before, and she had no one she could compare him to, but it looked huge. 'It will never fit' she thought to herself as she carefully took it in her hands. It felt different than she had thought, firm but soft at the same time, the skin had a velvety feel to it. She reverently stroked it and looked at Ty. He was standing with his eyes closed and she saw him take a deep breath.

"Do you want me to kiss it" Ty opened her eyes and looked at her "I would love for you to kiss it, but not just now. I am afraid that I will not be able to last if you do". Bay nodded "Do you think I am ready now?" Ty looked unsure for the second time that afternoon "Yes baby, I think you are. Are you sure about this?" Bay gently pulled him next to her "I have never longed for anything that much in my life". Ty opened the drawer in the small bedside table and took out a foil packet. He put it in his mouth and ripped it open, then ran the condom down the length of him in a matter of seconds. "I guess that you are not a virgin" Bay whispered. Ty stroked her side "I am not, but it has not meant anything in a very long time".

He positioned himself between her legs. "Bay, my love, you know I would never hurt you, right?" Bay looked at him. "Of course I do". Ty nodded "I wish I could take the pain away from you. You will have to work with me here. If it gets too bad, you have to tell me and I will stop." Bay nodded and pulled his head down to kiss him. Ty took his penis in his hand and gently inserted his tip into her. Bay let out a loud gasp. It really hurt. Her whole body tensed at the intrusion, her legs clenched around Ty. He looked at her worriedly "Love, are you ok". Bay nodded, she had tears in her eyes "Just give me a minute". Ty waited patiently "Ok, you can move". She was still clenching his body with her legs. "Baby, you need to relax your legs. It will be easier if you do."

Bay took a deep breath and tried to relax. Ty pushed himself in a bit further. He had reached her barrier. Bay gasped and tensed again. Ty stopped. Bay was getting to know the pain now and what it was doing to her body. She waited a minute, and then relaxed her legs. Ty looked at her "This is it baby; I am going to go through now, are you ready?" Bay nodded. Ty kissed her and pushed through her barrier. Bay let out a loud shriek "Owwwie, Ty, it hurts, it hurts". She dug her fingers into his back. Ty looked at her and kissed away her tears "I know baby, I know. I am so sorry. It should get better in a little while. I will not move until you tell me to." Bay closed her eyes and concentrated on her body. She had felt an incredible sting, which had almost knocked the wind out of her. She was being stretched and the whole area down there was burning. This was not how it was described in the romance novels she had read; this felt like a spear was being rammed up her. She took a deep breath and looked at Ty, who was looking at her worriedly. "I think you can move a bit" Bay said through gritted teeth.

Ty slowly pushed himself further into her, then back out. He lifted himself slightly and looked down. He saw blood on the condom and wanted to slap himself. He wished that she would not have been a virgin; he hated himself for having to put her through this. He slowly pushed back into her. Bay whimpered and closed her eyes firmly. Ty stopped moving again "I am sorry angel, I am hurting you too much, I will stop now". Bay gripped his back "No, just give me another minute" Bay concentrated on her lower body and tried to relax. The pain was not so bad anymore as long as Ty was not moving. The sting was gone, but her muscles were aching. "Please move again gently". Ty complied and gently moved in and out of her. When she didn't complain, he repeated his movement. Slowly Bay tried to move her hips to match him. Ty groaned loudly. He closed his eyes; he would not be able to last much longer. She felt so tight and warm around him. Bay now experienced another sensation. She felt like Ty belonged in there, a slight tingling through the pain. Ty moved twice more, then collapsed with a groan on top of her.

Bay hugged him to her. Ty kissed her tenderly "I am so sorry". Bay stroked his head "Don't be, I was starting to enjoy it at the end". Ty looked at her, eyes full of insecurity "Are you sure, you looked like you were in so much pain." Bay smiled at him "It was pretty horrible in the beginning, I must admit. I never thought it would hurt so much." Ty stroked her cheek and slowly eased himself out of her. He pulled off the condom and put it in the trash. Then he lay next to Bay and stroked her body "I will make it up to you a million times over. I swear."

Bay smiled "I am so happy you were my first. You made it special, you made me feel loved". That brought tears to Ty's eyes "And just to think that you wanted to do this last week on top of a spanked bottom." Bay winced at the memory "Yes you were right, that would not have been comfortable". Ty saw Bay's drooping eyes "You look so tired, why don't you go to sleep for a little bit". He set his alarm clock to ring in one hour and turned Bay so that he could spoon her. He hugged her tightly and pulled the covers over them. Bay snuggled into him and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	10. Pure bliss

Ty also dozed off and was woken by the buzzer of his alarm clock going off one hour later. Bay opened her eyes sleepily. "How are you feeling baby" Bay tentatively stretched her arms and legs. "I feel wonderful, maybe a tiny bit sore down there". Ty stroked her lightly between her legs "That's normal angel, we will need to give this area some rest for a while".

Bay sat-up on the bed. It wasn't that bad and she was not going to waste the little time she had with Ty. Then she saw the spots of blood on the bedcover. She lifted her hand to her mouth "Oh Ty, I am so sorry, I bled all over your bedcover" Ty hugged her from behind "It's ok, it will go in the wash. Do you want to have a bath with me?" Bay smiled "I would love to have a bath with you". Ty stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. Bay admired his naked body as he left. She heard the water running and a few minutes later he was back.

He held out his hand and she took it. Bay secured her hair on top of her head and followed him. When he opened the door, Bay gasped again. The room was dark except for six candles that were lit. It looked so romantic. "Oh Ty, did you have all of this planned in advance". Ty winked at her "Yes, I kinda did". He lowered himself into the foaming water, then held out his hand "Careful when you get in, it might sting a bit". Bay lowered herself slowly. It stung a bit, but nothing she couldn't handle. She laid her head against Ty's chest.

He wrapped his legs around her and slowly ran his hands over her body. He stopped at her breasts and caressed them with soapy hands. Bay moaned. Ty let his hands drop lower and ran them up her legs. He stopped when he had reached her center and gently circled her clit. Bay opened her legs as far as she could in the small bathtub and pressed herself against his chest. She could feel it coming again, that feeling that preceded that release she had now experienced twice. There it was, Bay moaned and shuddered as a powerful orgasm wracked her body. She groaned "Ty, have I told you that you are going to be the death of me". Ty laughed "I hope you have seven lives then, because we have another three hours before you have to go".

Bay pretended to groan in agony, then turned around and took Ty's face in her hands. "You are so handsome" She kissed his mouth and Ty kissed her back. "I want to get out and go back to bed" Bay whispered. Ty started lifting himself out of the bathtub "Your wish is my command" he winked at her and helped her get out. He took a towel and dried Bay with it, before using it on himself

They lay back on the bed and before Ty could blink an eye Bay had pushed him back and straddled him. She grinned at him wickedly "Now it is my turn to sweetly torture you. I am the one in control now." Ty rolled his eyes and pretended to be terrified. She kissed his mouth, then nibbled at his neck, before proceeding to take each of his nipples in her mouth. Ty groaned. She ran her tongue along every defined line on his stomach, before taking his erect penis into her hand. Bay stroked it and then planted a few small kisses on it. It smelled of soap and another smell she could not place just yet, except that it was turning her on. Slowly she took him into her mouth. Ty hissed and gripped the bedcover.

She ran her tongue up and down his substantial length and felt it twitch and grow bigger. "Oh Bay, that feels amazing" He groaned. Bay smiled "Let's see how many lives you have". She ran her mouth up and down him at a leisurely pace. It came naturally to her. If asked yesterday if she would be in this position 24 hours later, she would have probably been dismayed. But with Ty everything felt natural, there were no boundaries. Watching him enjoying this so much was making her feel excited. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She needed him, she needed him now.

Bay stopped and straddled him again. She looked at the bedside table. "Where is it?" Ty looked at her and shook his head "No Bay, it is too soon, I don't want to hurt you again. We should wait a couple of days until you heal." Bay was having none of it "Ty, I need you inside me now, please don't say no". Ty reluctantly opened the drawer and took out another condom. Bay took it out of his hands and opened the package. She looked at it for a moment, then tried to slide it onto Ty. She was not as fast as him, but in the end she managed.

She raised herself above him and guided him to her entrance. She slowly lowered herself. She winced as he entered her and stopped for a moment. Ty looked at her worriedly and placed his hands on her hips, ready to lift her off him. She shook her head "I am fine, don't worry. I just need to do this at my own pace." Little by little she lowered herself until she could see her triangle on top of his groin. She smiled proudly at him "See, I did it" Ty smiled at her "You sure did, gosh it feels good". She slowly moved up and down and Ty closed his eyes. He looked for her clit again and gently stroked it. Bay rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, this was definitely different now" she thought and the slight soreness she felt was nothing compared to the amazing feeling of having Ty inside her.

She felt a need for more, but inexperienced as she was, she couldn't quite find the correct rhythm. She lifted herself off him and lay next to him "I need you on top of me" Ty was happy to comply and take control. He lay on top of her and very slowly entered her again. This time she did not wince. Bay wrapped her legs around him. He groaned loudly and started moving at a slow pace. Bay dug her fingers into his back "Faster" she whispered in his ear and Ty increased his speed. Bay could feel him slamming into her and she had that familiar feeling again "Oh Ty" she moaned loudly and he felt her clench around him "That's it baby, cum with me" he increased his pace and emptied himself with a loud groan. Bay felt a powerful orgasm. She slowly came off her high and looked at Ty groggily. "Oh man, now I know what you meant by the house coming down"

Ty kissed her "Indeed, that was amazing. I knew we would be a great fit". He eased himself out of her and felt slightly guilty "I hope I did not hurt you again". Bay smiled blissfully "You did not, that was out of this world. Although I must admit I feel a bit sore. Give me an hour before round three". Ty looked at her in shock "There will most definitely not be a round three today, I draw the line at that". Bay looked at him wickedly "I am sorry, I should have known you didn't have it in you soldier". Ty laughed and playfully smacked her bottom "You are a little minx. No wonder you father had to spank you". Bay laughed then shrieked as Ty threw her on her back and placed his head between her legs. She moaned as she felt his tongue running along her folds and circling her clit. She arched her back and gripped his hair "That is not playing fair" she panted.


End file.
